This invention relates to electronic circuits for controlling voltage, and more particularly relates to low power circuits for controlling voltage.
Numerous applications exist where it is necessary to have a controlled voltage and/or a constant voltage. In addition, low power consumption of circuits has in recent years become a matter of particular focus, as more and more electronic devices are being made portable, thereby having to rely on battery power. A number of circuits provide relatively low power controlled and/or constant voltage, but there is a need for improvement in gate count and overall power consumption.
The present invention provides a charge pump circuit. The circuit includes an input node for receiving a clock signal having cycles. The charge pump circuit includes a pump circuit coupled to the input node, including a first capacitor and having an output node coupled to a second capacitor, the pump circuit operating to provide a predetermined charge the second capacitor in response to a cycle of the clock signal. The predetermined charge corresponds to the amount of charge accumulated on the first capacitor during the cycle of the clock signal.
These and other features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawings.